Gin's Sweet Discovery
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: This is why Gin does not have sugar... EVER! Slight GinXRenji but not really... it's just really a mickey take.


**Second fanfic, I dont know why but I suddenly got this idea of if Gin wasnt allowed to have sugar because it made him very hyper... Then what would happen if he accidently got some in his morning tea :D  
**

* * *

They all had something they put in tea, whether it was cream, syrup, suger or milk. Gin however was not allowed any of that apart from maybe milk because everyone made it very clear that he was not allowed any sugar.

Ever since he was a child he grew very hyper when he had any sugar. He was bad as a child and no one wanted to see what he was like as an adult. Gin never tried to have sugar because whenever he woke he had a bad head ache and he couldnt actually remember anything from when he was sugar filled for at least a few days, then it slowly came back.

This was important to know for when, one day, someone gave Gin the wrong tea when he woke up... Or that is the story he told, actually he couldnt be bothered to make his own so he stole Tousen's, after all, he would never know who took it. He didnt realize a thing as he brought the cut to his lips and swallowed it in one go that Tousen had sugar in his tea. He then sat there, tasting it for a second, the cut placed back down on the table as he stared off...

Then it began to set in and his eyes widened, his pupils shrank and his lips grew suddenly very small as his body began to shake. He stared into space and his fingers began to twitch a little. He felt someone tap his shoulder but he didnt look around.

Nnoitra stood there, frowning down at him, he tapped his shoulder again. He was meant to fetch Gin and take him back, Lord Aizen was holding a meeting and he wanted everyone there.

"Hey... You OK?" Nnorita asked

Suddenly Gin jumped up and ran across the table, grinning wider than he had ever before. He laughed as he trod on some of their food and knocked over quite a few cups of coffe, juice and tea. They all shouted at him and looked up as he ran passed, them and jumped down onto the floor, rushing from the room.

**000**

Aizen sighed, he was waiting for Gin and Nnorita to hurry up and come back already. He began to grow angry and planned to send someone after then when something came zooming into the room. The thing ran around the room so fast no one could see who it was until it ran over to Aizen, jumped over him and landed on his chair.

Gin stood, grinning widely and happy, staring at Aizen with wide eyes, jumping up and down with joy and gasping as his fingers twitched and his heart hammered against his chest.

"Aizen! Aizen! Aizen! Aizen! Aizen!"

"What Gin?" Aizen roared

"...Hi" Gin smiled then laughed and ran over, placing his hands on Aizen's shoulders and jumping him again before running from the room.

"What the..." Aizen scowled before it set in, he shook angrily and lifted his head to the others "WHO GAVE GIN SUGAR?"

Everyone looked around and shook their heads. Then, suddenly Tousen stepped forward, frowning angrily in thought.

"I couldn't find my morning tea today" he explained "It had sugar in it, I bet Gin stole it as a joke and drank it himself, which would resort in this"

"Dear Lord!" Aizen snapped angrily

"Now what do we do?" Tousen asked

"Only one thing to do" Aizen stated darkly

**000**

They stood in the human world, waiting. Gin was running around a park like mad, shouting loudly and happily without any care. Tousen and Aizen stood near by at the trees watching him. Tousen sighed angrily and leaned against the nearest tree.

"I need to get back" Aizen growled after a moment of silence

"What?" Tousen blinked

"I need to get back to finish the meeting and keep everything there in order" he repeated "God knows I may actually get some work done with him gone... Watch Gin, then when he calms down, bring him back"

"But..." Tousen began, though Aizen had already disapeared, he sighed angrily "Stupid fox face"

As the time passed, Gin showed no signs of calming down. In fact he seemed to have grown even more hyper as he ran! Slowly, Tousen began to grow border and border as he watched Gin pick up logs and place them in his way like a track so he could jump over them. Then as his boredom grew he began to look for animals to catch and then place them on Tousen's head before he could stop him.

By the time anything different happened, Gin had managed to place a rat, a bird, a spider and a stray cat all on Tousen's hed before he could stop him. It was quite fun, at least for Gin anway. But then there was a noise from one of the near by bushes and trees, covered in shade and half a dozen shapes stepped out.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame, Matsumoto Rangiku, Rukia Kuchiki, Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki. All were confused and blinked at the sight of a run around Gin and Tousen with a cat scratching at his face.

"Get this bloody thing off me Gin!" Tousen snapped, not realizing they had appeared, but Gin just ran over and laughed before running away again.

"You!" Toshiro snapped raising his zanpacto as Tousen threw the cat away "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to calm Gin down" he snapped as the rest of them raised thise zanpacto's.

Before anyone could do anything, Gin ran over and snatched each of their weapons away from them with ease, facing Tousen with a large grin. He rose each one and shouted loudly.

"GIANT DARTS!"

"Gin!" Touse shouted panicking "Gin no! No dont!"

But Gin did. He threw each of the weapons at Tousen, meaning to play darts with him. Luckily Tousen managed to dodge and hide behind one of the trees, missing all of the shots. When he looked again Gin was scowling at him.

"No fair" Gin mumbled then his eyes widened and he grinned again "LITTLE PERSON DARTS!"

He ran over and picked both Toshiro and Hiyori up by the scruff of their neck, running back and throwing the two at Tousen, both of which landed on him HARD! Gin stood laughing while everyone else stared in complete shock.

"Captain!" Rangiku called

Suddenly Hiyori stood up angrily and glared at him, she took off her slipper and took a threatening step towards him, but Gin only grinned, spun around and ran away. Hiyori chased him and soon the two were running around madly, Hiyori screaming at him as she tried to commit murder, and Gin laughing as she missed every time.

As everyone watched them in complete silence, none of them understod a thing of what was going on with Gin at the moment so they didnt exactly know what to do, then someone else appeared from the bushes and stepped up beside them. Urahara Kisuke stood with a fan in one hand, smiling at the scene.

"Now what is going on here?" he asked

"Gin had sugar so he is hyper" Tousen growled, rubbing his back as he and Toshiro stood "We brought him here to calm down..."

"And he threw Captain Hitsugaya and Hiyori at Tousen" Ikkaku finished

"Ahh now I see... Well we better break this up" Kisuke walked over to where they were running, he waited for Gin to pass before he stuck out his arm and allowed Hiyori to run right into it.

She fell back onto the grass with a loud shout and moan. Kisuke looked down at him and smiled, the fan still in front of his face.

"Now, now Hiyori, hurting Gin wont stop him" he said

"No!" she shouted waving her slipper in the air "But killing him will!"

Next thing they knew, Renji Abarai also suddenly appeared, looking tired as if he had just woken up and just ran all the way "Sorry it took me so long I-"

Whatever he was about to say he never got it out, because Gin ran over, grabbed his shoulders and kissed Renji hard on the lips. As everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes widened, Gin made the kiss far more deeper than Renji was comfortable with. Then Gin pulled away, grinned and ran, making his way towards the town.

"Wait!" Tousen snapped and chased him.

The others also ran, grabbing their weapons, even Kisuke followed while only Renji, remained frozen with his mouth hanging open as he stared into space. He stayed there for the rest of the day and he was still there at night, not moving an inch. Finally Rukia came back for him and blinked.

"Renji? You're still here?" Rukai walked up to him but he still didnt move "Man that kiss really effected you didnt it"

When he didnt answer once again, Rukia sighed and took hold of his hand, dragging him back to Kisuke to rest.

**000**

Meanwhild, with the others the next morning.

Gin woke moaning with a painful headache. He moaned and looked around, squinting up he saw he was laying across Toshiro, who was shouting at Rangiku, standing over them, to get him off of her. In his right hand he felt a small hat, full of vomit. Kisuke was looking down at the hat sadly.

"My hat... My poor hat..." he was mumbling

Everyone else was standing around watching, apart from Tousen was who rubbing his head as if he had been smacked hard (Gin soon found out he had tricked Ikkaku to accidently headbut Tousen). Aizen was standing back, away from the others, sighing and shaking his head rather sadly as if this was just a normal every day irritating thing.

"...Um... How is everyone?" Gin asked as he sat up, still on Toshiro.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Toshiro shouted

"Oh... Hi..." Gin stood, got dizzy, and fell back down on top of him again, he dropped the vomit filled hat that flew and landed on Hiyori. She screamed and Aizen grabbed Gin's forearm, pulling him up.

"Time to leave!" Tousen, Aizen and Gin said nothing more as they dived back home. Hiyori just being held back by everyone else, eager to finish what she had started.

"Now then..." Aizen glared at Gin "To deal with you"

Gin blinked at him, then smiled "Aww it wasn't my fault, since when does Tousen have sugar in his tea anyway"

"I don't normally but today Nnorita convinced me to try it" Tousen growled "And don't change the sub-"

"...Nnorita is the one that told me to take your tea!" Gin interupted snapping, then winced at his aching head, after the sugar effects he always felt like he had some kind of hang over.

"...NNORITA!" All three of them shouted (Gin winced once more) and the chase was on... again.

**END**


End file.
